Hogar, dulce hogar
by Lyan
Summary: Esbozos de esa familia que Edward tanto ansiaba, y que se encuentra con Winry, con esos monstruos llamados hijos, llamados Maes y Nina. Edward&Winry, Alphonse&May, Spoilers cap 108. Post-manga.
1. Donde caben dos, caben tres

**N/A:** Bueeeno. Ayer me encariñé de Maes y Nina escribiendo, así que he cogido una tabla de la comu Family 15, y me he propuesto hacerla *_*. Necesito escribir fluf de la happy!family Elric YA o morir. En fin, que espero que os guste. El prompt usado para este cap es el de "Happy additions" (Adiciones felices, I think). La idea es un poco tonta, pero me gusta el resultado final. La idea del título viene de esa canción de Ikea que mi padre tiene de tono en el móvil, y cuyo nombre no recuerdo ahora :D

_Enjoy it._

**Disclaimer:** FMA no me pertenece. Es de Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

Donde caben dos, caben tres.

¡Y donde caben tres, caben seis!

* * *

La familia Elric comenzó con una madre enferma, un padre inmortal y dos hijos que cambiarían el futuro. Con el paso de los años, la familia empezó a crecer. Fue un proceso lento al principio, pero que poco a poco fue avanzando. Quizá empezó con Nina, la pequeña niña a la que jamás pudieron salvar o con Roze, quién se sostuvo sobre sus propias creencias sólo gracias a ellos. Quizá siguió con el bastardo del Coronel y sus subordinados, o con el señor Hughes y su locura, o con Elysia y su sonrisa infantil. Hasta con Armstrong y su...particular forma de mostrar cariño. Podríamos decir que siguió con Garfiel, Panyiya o Dominc.

También con Izumi y Sig, siempre listos para recordarles a esos dos la lección más importante. Y que después, siguiendo un serpenteante camino se unirían Ling y Lan Fan —aunque Edward nunca lo quisiese admitir—. Y los de Briggs también, siempre duros por fuera, pero que al fin y al cabo, seguían teniendo su corazoncito. Con el tiempo la familia Elric fue creciendo cada vez más y más. Quizá era demasiado grande, quizá estaba un poco rota. Quizá todos habían sufrido mucho. Pero eran una familia y dos personas unían todos los hilos que se esparcían por el país, tejiendo el cariño y la ayuda:

Edward y Alphonse Elric.

Cuando la guerra terminó, ambos pensaron que la familia había dejado de crecer. Ya era bastante grande, _más _que enorme. ¿Quién más se podría unir? Dos años después, Al viajo a Xing a "investigar sobre la cultura y costumbres para ayudar a aquellos que sufrieron con la alquimia". ¿Con que volvió? Con una novia muy hiperactiva y su pequeño panda. Uno más para la red, y la complicada tela ya se esparcía fuera del país. Se apalancaron en casa de los _Elric —Winry y Edward, por supuesto—. _Al fin y al cabo, donde caben dos, caben tres. A veces hasta cuatro. Y entonces, cuando nadie lo esperaba, llegó otro más. Alguien muy pequeño que empezó a formarse en el vientre de Winry, y nueve meses después, se convertiría en _Maes._

Así que aquí estamos ahora, casi cinco años después. 1923, en el pequeño ambulatorio de Rezembool donde Maes abrió sus ojos dorados por primera vez, esta vez lo hacen unos azules, brillantes y llenos de curiosidad. Esta vez, sólo un pequeño trozo de la familia está en la habitación. Sólo Edward —meciendo con suavidad el farfullo de mantas que es su hija—, Winry —casi dormida, agotada—, y Maes. Maes que frunce el ceño y mira mal a la pequeña.

—¿Qué pasa, Maes?

—No me gusta. Es fea, y arrugada. Y llora demasiado.

Edward sonríe. Le recuerda a él.

—¿Quieres ponerle nombre?

Maes mira a la niña, que en ese momento está ocupada observando el mundo. Es entonces, cuando ve el nombre en esos ojos tan azules. Tan claro como el agua.

—¿Nina?

Edward ensancha su sonrisa. Asiente con suavidad.

—Nina. Bienvenida a la familia, Nina.

«Bienvenida»

Porque donde caben dos, caben tres. Y dónde caben tres, caben cuatro. A veces hasta cinco. A veces, hasta seis.

* * *

_Primer cap, de tantos. Si os ha gustado, comentad y hacedme feliz (:_


	2. El último vals

**N/A:** Holaaa :3. Pues bueno, hoy me han dado las notas -APROBÉ TODAS, HELL YEAH- y estoy tan eufórica que he decidido subir otro drabble más xD. Esta vez hago el prompt "Weddings" (Bodas). La idea de un Edward en modo padre celoso y enfadado con el novio de su hija me encanta, y más si el novio es el crio de Roy y Riza...ejem, esperemos que no salga demasiado parecido a su padre xDD. Muchas gracias a todos los que comentasteis el cap anterior, en serio. Me animais a seguir (: Ah, título inspirado en la canción de La Oreja de Van Gooh, "El último vals", o como sea.

_So, enjoy._

**Disclaimer:** FMA no me pertenece. Es de una vaca loca que dice ser mangaka (JÁ!).

* * *

El último vals

* * *

—¡Ed, ven a ver! Nina y yo ya hemos comprado el vestido, ¿no te parece precioso? Había otro de color azul mucho más bonito, pero ella insiste en casarse de blanco. ¡Es tan tradicional...! ¿Edward? Maldito friki de la alquimia, ¿me estás escuchando?

Edward se quitó el libro que descansaba sobre su cara con un suspiro, y observó a Winry que estaba con los brazos en jarras, y una llave a punto en la mano izquierda. Sabedor de que ya no era tan joven y las contusiones dolían más, Edward se incorporó en el sofá donde había estado repantigado, y se rascó la cabeza con un bostezo.

—Sí, genial.

La mirada de Winry se ablandó al oír su mal tono.

—¿Ed? ¿Sigues...sigues sin estar de acuerdo con todo esto? —le preguntó dubitativa.

Edward calló. No le gustaba hablar del tema. No le gustaba saber que su hija, su niña se iba a casar en una semana, y menos que lo iba a hacer con el maldito vástago de ese coronel idiota. No, no estaba de acuerdo, en absoluto.

—Win, prefiero no hablar del tema.

Ella frunció el ceño enojada.

—¿Pero por qué te comportas así? ¿No ves que le haces daño a Nina?

Eso fue una espinita clavada en el corazón de Edward.

—¡Yo no le hago daño! ¡Es ese maldito niñato el que la dañará, la estoy protegiendo! —gritó furioso.

—¡No! ¡Le hace daño que su padre no acepte su matrimonio! ¡Ya no es una niña, Edward, tiene veinte años!

Harto, el hombre salió de la habitación a grandes zancadas, no sin antes esquivar la llave inglesa que le lanzó su mujer, llena de rabia. Y por primera vez en 45 años de vida, esquivó la llave. Winry se dejó caer en el sofá perpleja, sin comprender muy bien del todo que acababa de suceder.

**

* * *

**

—¿Papá?

Nina entró en la habitación que se encontraba en penumbras. Sentado en la cama, su padre sostenía en una mano el reloj de plata, apretándolo contra su frente. Cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de la joven, guardó el reloj corriendo en el cajón de la mesita de noche.

—¿Sí, cariño?

—¿Me harías un favor?

Edward suspiró. Quería a su hija con toda su alma, pero era demasiado parecida a Winry en ciertos aspectos. Y normalmente los favores que les hacía a ambas, solían terminar en desgracia. Nina se sentó a su lado en la cama, y entonces Edward no pudo evitar pensar las palabras de Winry. ¡Maldita sea, siempre conseguía hacerle sentir remordimientos!

—Me gustaría que me enseñarás a bailar el vals. Mamá dice que debo saber bailarlo para la boda y que tu podrías enseñarme.

—¿Q-qué...? —Edward sin darse cuenta balbuceó._._

—Porfaaaaa —le pidió Nina con una sonrisa inocente y esos ojos demasiado azules, _demasiado_ Rockbell. Imposible decirle que no. Edward asintió derrotado. Su hija le abrazo con felicidad y cogiéndolo de la mano lo arrastró hasta el piso de abajo, donde ya había apartado los muebles y preparado el gramófono.

Edward decidió ir deprisa y rematar la jugada rápido. Encendió el aparato y escogió un vals muy conocido que se solía escuchar en todas las bodas. Mientras la música sonaba lenta y algo rallada —por el disco demasiado viejo, más que nada—, Edward agarró a Nina y la llevó hasta el centro de la sala.

—Las manos aquí, y aquí. Ajá. Y yo te cojo así. Ahora, es bastante sencillo. Ve pensando "1, 2, 3, 4" cada vez que das un paso y un par de vueltas. Fácil.

Empezaron a bailar. Al principio fue increíblemente torpe, y tropezaron varias veces. Edward estaba seguro de que esos pisotones le dejarían un morado después. Con el paso de los minutos, y mucha repetición, Nina empezó a cogerle el tranquillo, no bailaba de forma espectacular, pero media hora después, ya no había peligro de que se quedara sin pies. Edward había empezado aquello con la intención de acabar deprisa, pero le gustaba bailar con ella. Era como volver a los viejos tiempos, cuando pasaban horas juntos, haciendo círculos de transmutación y fastidiando a Maes —quién después cogería un adicción extraña a lanzarles llaves—. Era como si Nina nunca hubiese crecido.

—Papá.

—Qué.

—...Kevin es un buen chico. Me quiere y me hace feliz y sé que nunca...

Edward paró de bailar, sintiendo que la burbuja se había roto. Nina si creció. Nina se iba a casar. Observó a su hija. Era alta, pero le seguía llegando a la barbilla. Tenía el pelo rubio pero un poco más oscuro que Winry, más como el suyo. Sus ojos eran tan azules como los de la mecánica o como los de aquella niña pequeña que murió en el camino, tanto tiempo atrás, pero tenían una fuerza, una determinación asombrosa. Edward parpadeó comprendiendo. Nina ya no era una niña.

Su hija sonrió al darse cuenta de que lo había entendido.

—Tranquilo, papá. Este no será el último vals que bailemos. Es el derecho del padre robarle la novia al novio para un último baile. Así que...¡a practicar!

Edward se echó a reír. Sin duda no sería el último vals.

* * *

_En edades, he calculado que si Edward se fue a Xing con 18/17 años, y volvió algunos años después, pongamos que se casó con Winry a los 20 años. Un año después llega Maes (21 años) y 5 después Nina (26 años). Entonces, si suponemos que Nina se casa con 19...Edward se nos ha vuelto un viejete de 45 xD._

_LOL, cuando quiero entiendo las mates xDDD._


	3. Desastres

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Uah...realmente ha sido un montón de tiempo sin actualizar xD. Sé que me meto mucho rato para ir subiendo los prompts, pero la inspiración viene...y va... (lol, no me hagais caso). En fin, aquí viene nuevo drabble, dramático, triste y un poco tocapelotas. Especialmente dedicado a vosotros :3.

btw, ¿sabeis sobre la lluvia de estrellas esa que tocaba hoy? ¡Llevo esperando media hora y del cielo no cae nada! Pasarán otros 136 años hasta la próxima ;w;

* * *

Desastres

* * *

—Mamá, ¿estás bien?

Winry se llevó una mano al pecho, mientras con la otra se apoyaba en las baldosas frías del cuarto de baño. Tosía con violencia y sin descanso, pues la falta de aire no le permitía respirar. Maes observaba en silencio desde la puerta, agarrando a una pequeña Nina de tres años que reclamaba el desayuno. Como siempre, se habían despertado mucho antes que sus padres —a los cuales les gustaba demasiado remolonear— y por lo general, solían dejarlos dormir hasta el mediodía. Al menos en fin de semana.

Pero una tos incontrolable había sacado a Maes de su lectura, y a Nina de su juego con Diu, uno de los cachorros de Black Hayate. El niño había mirado el reloj sorprendido. ¿Las nueve y ya estaban despiertos? Y en sábado además. Se acercó corriendo al baño, y entonces se encontró a su madre. Parecía aún adormilada, como si se hubiera levantado repentinamente, tan sólo para toser. Al cabo de unos minutos, se dio cuenta de que también había vomitado —el olor era demasiado desagradable— y no le quedó duda alguna de que algo iba mal.

Dejó a Nina al lado de su madre en el baño, quién seguía tosiendo, para que le hiciera compañíay fue a despertar a su padre. Cuando entró en la habitación, no tardó ni tres segundos en saltar en la cama, al lado de su padre, botando sin parar y sacudiéndolo. Despertar a Edward, nunca ha sido fácil.

—¡Papá, papá! ¡PAPÁ!

No había respuesta alguna. Por un instante Maes temió que le hubiese pasado algo grave, pero cuando empezó a roncar sonoramente, se calmó. Trató una vez más.

—¡Papá, algo le pasa a mamá! ¡Está tosiendo y vomitando y...!

Edward se incorporó entonces casi sin darse cuenta, como un autómata y con los ojos aún cerrados. Se sacudió varias veces y cuando se sintió lo bastante despierto, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con Maes a su lado, que le miraba entre asustado y hastíado. Sorprendido, se estiró un tanto.

—¿Maes? ¿Ha pasado algo? Ya sabes que en fin de semana no debes despertarme tan...

—¡Mamá se va a morir!

Edward dejó de hablar al instante, quedándose paralizado por unos segundos. Winry. _Winry muerta_. Muerta. Los conceptos tardaron en hilarse dentro de su mente, pero cuando lo hicieron, simplemente salió de la cama corriendo, con el estómago revuelto y el alma en la boca de la garganta. Sentía un sudor frío recorrerle lentamente y un miedo irracional devorarle por dentro. Se abalanzó al baño, dónde Winry seguía inclinada sobre si misma, tosiendo y agarrándose al lavabo. Nina se aferraba a ella por la pierna, musitando cosas sin sentido.

Él se acercó a su mujer corriendo, y la abrazó con cuidado, tratando de no ponerse histérico.

—¿Winry? ¡Winry!

El terror se apoderó de él y ya no pudo soportarlo más.

—¡Maes! ¡MAES! ¡Vigíla a mamá, voy a llamar al doctor! —chilló nervioso, soltando a Winry con delicadeza, pero reacio a dejarla marchar. Ella había parado de toser hacía unos minutos, pero si apenas podía respirar, mucho menos hablar. Edward se aseguró de que se apoyaba bien en el lavamanos para no caerse y corrió a la sala. Mientras marcaba el número del doctor, apenas podía sentir u oír nada más que no fuera su agitado corazón. Creyó que le iba a dar un algo.

—¿Hermano...? ¿Qué pasa, que haces despierto tan temprano?

Un Alphonse en calzoncillos y con cara de sueño bajó por las escaleras, arrastrando a una sonmolienta May detrás. Antes de que Edward pudiera pronunciar palabra, Nina habló por él, repitiendo las palabras de su hermano rato atrás.

—¡Mami se va a morir!

Y la casa entera entró en pánico.

* * *

El doctor no lucía muy animado. Edward cada vez temía lo peor e ideas descabelladas y deprimentes por igual iban atormentándolo lentamente.

—Tiene casi 40º de fiebre y una tos que no es muy normal. Lo achaco a una falta de aire repentina, pero no comprendo del todo la naturaleza de la enfermedad. Por el momento, lo trataremos como un fuerte catarro y aquí le dejo unas medicinas que deberían ayudar. Su fiebre debe bajar para antes de medianoche, advierto. Si empeora, llámeme enseguida.

Edward estaba histérico, cada vez más y más. No se separaba del lado de Winry que dormitaba de forma intranquila, mientras le iba remojando la frente y los brazos con paños húmedos para refrescarla. Tenía miedo. Demasiado miedo a perderla, como había perdido a tanta otra gente en el camino. ¡Y por una enfermedad! Pensó en que igual había muerto su madre, y en lo más hondo de su corazón, no sabía con certeza si se podría resistir a hacer la transmutación humana en caso de que Winry muriera.

Alphonse le decía a ratos que exageraba y nadie iba a morir, pero viendo el panorama, era difícil de determinar la situación. Él y May habían estado cuidando de los dos llorosos niños, que insistían en que su madre se iba a morir. El ambiente en general, era muy tenso, casi depresivo. Quizá exageraban, quizás todo aquello no llegaría a nada. Pero mientras la fiebre subía centésima tras centésima, y Winry respiraba con más dificultad a todos les costaba mantener la calma.

Las horas pasaban con extrema lentitud. Fue un día horriblemente largo, y Edward apenas podía recordar haberlo pasado tan mal desde hacía años ya. Todo iba tan bien. Era feliz, _muy_ feliz. ¿Acaso Dios le estaba entregando más miseria, acaso se había vuelto arrogante? Porque si lo pensaba, ya había sufrido mucho a lo largo de su vida. Demasiado. Y sin embargo, el destino se empeñaba en seguir arrebatandole cosas. Siguió tratando de enfriar a Winry, cuya fiebre sobrepasaba los 42º grados, aunque casi sin esperanzas ya. Paró un instante, y miró el reloj. Las once de la noche. ¿Tan tarde era?

Corrió al teléfono y llamó al doctor, que no tardo nada en llegar. Cuando Alphonse le abrió la puerta al médico, este pudo notar la tensión en el ambiente general, y como los dos niños pequeños lloraban a ratos. Todos tenían _miedo_. Con un mal presentimiento se acercó a la habitación donde descansaba la mujer, y encontró a Edward casi desquiciado a su lado, tomándole la temperatura cada pocos minutos. Terminó por echarlo de la habitación, pues no le quedaba remedio. Le hizo otro chequeo a Winry, que estaba más débil cada vez, y cuando terminó sólo pudo suspirar. Una de las cosas que más detestaba de su trabajo, era tener que dar las malas noticias a la familia. Salió fuera y observó a los miembros de esa pequeña familia. Los hijos, tan nerviosos, los tíos probablemente, perdidos y sin saber que hacer, y el padre, tan histérico. Cuando Edward vio que la sonrisa del doctor brillaba por su ausencia, empezó a resquebrajarse.

"_Por favor, no. No, no, por favor..."_

—_Lo siento mucho. _La fiebre ha subido demasiado, y al parecer ningún fármaco hace efecto. No conozco otra manera de bajar su temperatura, y aunque pidiese medicinas especializadas de Central, se podrían tardar hasta una semana en llegar. Todo esto tiene pinta de ser un virus del momento, pero no sé porque ha atacado a la señora Elric con tanta fuerza. No pasará de esta noche, quizá no sobreviva al alba. Les recomiendo que pasen sus últimos momentos con ella y...

Edward ya no podía escuchar. En verdad _no quería_ escuchar. Lo único que quería creer es que aquello no estaba pasando. Pensaba en como su madre había muerto, tan repentinamente, y apenas era capaz de creer que aquello pudiese pasar de nuevo. No entonces, no así. Se dejó caer sobre el sofá como un saco de patatas, con la mirada perdida, y la vaga sensación de que Maes estaba llorando. No estaba seguro del todo.

—Edward...

_Muerta._

—¡Edward...!

_Muerta, muerta._

—¡Edward!

_Muerta..._

—¡EDWARD!

Algo le hizo parpadear y alzar la cabeza de sus lúgubres pensamientos. La sensación de que su mejilla ardía por el dolor de una bofetada reciente, y una marca que lo demostraba. Observó a May, que llorosa y sollozando le había traído de vuelta a la realidad.

—_Ellos te necesitan._

Y observó a Maes y Nina, tan pequeños e indefensos, ambos cansados de llorar, y cansados de todo. Les miró sintiéndose culpable por ser tan mal padre, y sabiendo que no debía fallarles, pues sólo les quedaría él. Se agazapó en el suelo, y se agarró a sus hijos; Maes le envolvió con sus brazos pequeños y Nina se le enganchó a la ropa, sollozando levemente.

—Papi...¿Mami se va a morir?

No podía mentirles.

—Sí.

Les estrechó más fuerte al sentir que el llanto de ambos apretaba y los cargó a uno en cada brazo, tratando de cobijarles y no doblegarse él. Debía ser fuerte, por ellos. Fueron hasta la habitación donde Winry dormitaba de forma intranquila, y los sentó en la cama de su madre, mientras él ocupaba la silla de madera en la que llevaba todo el día. Miró a su pequeña familia, a punto de romperse, y trató de hablar.

—Despedíos de mamá.

* * *

Los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana acariciaron el semblante dormido de Edward, pero este solo se removió un poco. Se había quedado dormido allí, en esa silla y abrazado a sus hijos, pues ninguno estaba dispuesto a abandonar a Winry. Hacia las cuatro habían terminado por rendirse al sueño, y Edward tampoco pudo mantenerse despierto. El saber que cuanto despertara Winry se habría ido para no volver, no era aliciente alguno. Alphonse y May habían terminado por dormir en el salón para estar más cerca de Winry, pero sin atreverse a entrar en la habitación.

Así que cuando el alba rompió por el horizonte, nadie estaba despierto para ver como la rubia madre abría los ojos, con un parpadeo confuso. Se incorporó muy lentamente, llevándose las manos a la cabeza adolorida, y cuando vio a sus hijos dormir a los pies de su cama junto con su marido, no pudo evitar sonreír, pese a no recordar gran cosa. Todo era un revoltijo confuso en su cabeza. Respiró profundamente, sintiendo el aire de la mañana que entraba a bocanadas por la ventana entreabierta y quiso llorar.

—¿Edward? Tengo una sed horrible...

Nunca hubo amanecer más feliz —y con más lágrimas—.

* * *

_Primer intento en muuuucho tiempo de escribir algo dramático. Cuando vi el prompt se me ocurrió la idea, y la verdad, no tuve el valor de matar a Winry xD. Yo es que sin mi happy ending no puedo vivir..._

_Coments are luf (:_


	4. Nudo familiar

**N/A: **Vale, las cosas cómo son. No tengo excusa ninguna por no haber actualizado en casi dos años. No voy a decir que fueron cursos difíciles o que tuve problemas familiares o cosas por el estilo porque no me gusta mentir. Simplemente me alejé del mundo de fanfiction durante una temporada, del fandom de FMA en particular, y no me sentía con ganas de volver. Y me disculpo profundamente en caso de que aún quede alguien que se acuerde de ésta historia, alguien que quiera seguir leyéndola. Ha sido una cosa horrible por mi parte cómo escritora y no me gusta hacer promesas que no puedo cumplir, pero trataré de no abandonarla más. Edward y Winry no se merecen que los trate así D:

El prompt usado para éste capítulo es _"Family is like fudge - mostly sweet but with a few nuts" (La familia es cómo el algodón de azucar - dulce, pero con algunos nudos). _No sé que me inspiró a escribir ésto, pero lo he hecho muy deprisa y muy de golpe, así que cualquier error o cosa extraña se deba a ello. También ésta sin betear (básicamente porque no tengo beta). Y bueno, lo que más he tratado con éste capítulo ha sido centrarme en Al, en Mei, y en definir un poco la personalidad de Maes y Nina. En los capítulos anteriores me parecieron demasiado planos...

Y ya dejo de hablar, ya. Adelante con la historia.

**Disclaimer:** Fullmetal Alcemist pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa. Yo sólo juego con sus personajes y luego los vuelvo a dejar en su sitio.

* * *

Nudos familiares

* * *

Es una bonita y tranquila tarde de verano. El cielo reluce impecable, un manto de azul que se extiende de confín a confín más allá de dónde alcanza la vista, sólo perturbado por el sol, enorme y brillante en su candor. Dos niños juegan bajo la sombra acogedora de los árboles, y el sonido de sus risas se une al de los pájaros y el de los insectos cómo una canción que habla de paz, tranquilidad, tiempos dulces que están por llegar. Cerca de los niños, una joven pareja descansa sobre un mantel de cuadros blancos y azules, él apoyado en el tronco del árbol con un libro en el regazo y ella haciendo una corona de flores con las margaritas que se hayan cerca de la manta. Ninguno de los dos dice nada, pero el ambiente es alegre, cálido, feliz.

Es una escena plácida, digna de cualquier panfleto turístico que hable de las maravillas del campo, y para un completo desconocido, ésta familia es, aparentemente, perfecta.

Lástima que Alphonse sepa más que cualquier desconocido. Y es que, después de veinte años viviendo con su hermano, Al sabe que cosas como la placidez o la dulzura son conceptos inexistentes en el día a día de la familia Elric. Edward es demasiado gruñón, Winry una chillona, Maes tiene unos aires de arrogancia dignos de Mustang, y Nina parece encaminada hacia la dirección de "nerd sabelotodo" sin retorno alguno. Son cuatro personalidades que chocan demasiado cómo para convivir en perfecta harmonía, y Alphonse es incapaz de recordar un sólo día en la casa Elric sin algún tipo de pelea o discusión.

Por lo general, son batallitas menores: pero eso no significa que se deba negar su importancia. Y por eso la plácida escena que he descrito cuatro párrafos arriba no se acerca, ni de lejos, a la realidad, y sólo gente cómo Alphonse Elric y Mei Chang-Elric pueden darse cuenta de la diferencia.

—¿Crees que deberíamos acercarnos? Parecen...tensos —pregunta Mei entre susurros, y Al le da un apretón cariñoso en el brazo para tranquilizarla. Están al principio del sendero que lleva a la colina dónde les esperan Edward y Winry, pero ya desde ahí abajo los dos pueden notar que las cosas no son tan bonitas cómo parecen.

A pesar de lo mucho que Edward tilda a su cuñada de hiperactiva e histérica, Mei es mucho más calmada y dulce de lo que deja entrever y las peleas y discusiones la ponen de mal humor, la alteran. Esa fue una de las principales razones por la cual Alphonse decidió mudarse con Mei y su familia a la pequeña mansión de ésta en Xing después de año y medio de convivencia con los Elric-Rockbell. Lo intentaron, de verdad que sí, pero aquello era demasiado para la joven xingesa, y Al no podía forzarla a soportar el caldeado ambiente que tan nerviosa la ponía.

Se mudaron poco después del segundo cumpleaños de Maes, cuándo Nina no era más que una idea siempre rodando entre Edward y Winry y los llantos del bebé impedían que cualquier ser humano durmiera a cuatro quilómetros a la redonda. Ed no se lo había tomado muy bien, pero Alphonse sabía que Mei sería mucho más feliz en Xing, viviendo en la corte con Ling y sus hermanos, o incluso con su clan, en las lluviosas llanuras y valles donde se crió. Empacaron, viajaron hasta allí y Al consiguió un trabajo cómo profesor en la mejor Universidad del lugar.

Cuánto menos, su horario es flexible y puede visitar a su hermano y a Winry todos los veranos. Un plan que funciona para todos y que le da a Mei la calma que tanto quería.

—No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que Edward sabrá comportarse. Es tu cumpleaños, después de todo, nos lo debe —y la sonrisa maliciosa de Alphonse le delata cómo alguien con quién no quieres meterte bajo ninguna circumstancia.

Mei le devuelve la sonrisa, feliz de saber que por una vez tendrán un día tranquilo, y se lleva una mano al vientre, dónde la pequeña Trisha (o el pequño Sen, aún no lo saben), patalea alegremente.

Tienen que ir despacio, porque Mei está de ocho meses y está tan enorme que apenas puede caminar a causa del dolor de espalda, pero Al no se quejaría por nada del mundo. Han sido ocho años ansiando tener niños, y el pequeño bebé que pronto llegará a sus vidas es una bendición que ambos llevaban mucho tiempo ansiando. Si por eso van a tener que caminar un poco más despacio, que así sea. El ritmo no importa mientras el paseo sea agradable.

* * *

Él en un árbol, ella en el suelo.

—¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Le diré a mamá que has dicho una mentira y ella te regañará!

—¡No es una mentira, idiota! El tío Roy me lo contó la última vez que fuimos a verlo y él nunca miente, así que es verdad.

—¿En...en serio? —Nina se siente mortificada. Si hay algo que odia a muerte es perder en una discusión y tener que admitir que su hermano tiene razón. Pero el tío Roy jamás miente y si lo ha dicho, significa que es verdad.

—Ajá. Parece ser que papá era un Alquimista Estatal y que le llamaban "El Alquimista de Acero", el héroe de la gente —Maes pronuncia las palabras con fervor, casi adoración y tanto orgullo que el pecho podría explotarle. ¿Pero cómo no sentirse orgulloso cuándo tu padre ha salvado a un país entero y ha demostrado en numerosas ocasiones su valor y fuerza de voluntad? Es el sueño de todo niño, casi tanto cómo si tu padre fuera el Fürher (aunque Maes está seguro de que Kevin no tiene ni la mitad de suerte que él. Tía Riza da miedo).

—Pero...¿porqué no nos ha hablado nunca de ello, entonces? No nos ha dicho nada —señala la niña, intrigada, y Maes debe admitir que es extraño. ¿Por qué ocultarles algo así?

—No lo sé...pero me da la sensación de que no quieren que lo sepamos. Cuándo el tío Roy me lo contó estaba muy contento porque había bebido un montón de whisky. Y entonces la tía Riza apareció y se puso a dispararle...

Nina ahogó un gritito. Maes pone los ojos en blanco.

—Nunca le da, idiota. Asesinar al Fürher es el mayor delito que hay. Casi tan horrible cómo despertar a mamá antes de las doce.

Y los dos hermanos callan un minuto en silencio, temblando ante el terrible recuerdo de su madre gritando y tirándoles llaves mientras corren por toda la casa.

—No me gusta tía Riza...da mucho miedo —comenta Nina mientras se estira en la hierba húmeda y cierra los ojos, disfrutando del calor del verano. Por encima de su cabeza, Maes se balancea en las ramas del árbol y se acomoda mientras observa los insectos que trepan por la corteza.

—Pues yo creo que es genial. Vale, da miedo, pero deja que Kevin use sus pistolas cuándo quiere y nunca le riñe por nada. Mamá siempre se está quejando de que le robo las llaves inglesas...

—Es la verdad —responde Nina mirando hacia arriba, y Maes le saca la lengua desde la rama más alta.

—Ya lo sé, imbécil. Pero no debería reñirme. ¿Cómo me convertiré en un gran mecánico si no me deja practicar desde ya?

—Da igual cuánto practiques, yo creo que serás el peor mecánico del universo —se burla Nina con una pizca de malicia, y antes de que pueda reaccionar Maes está bajando del árbol cómo un mono y se tira encima suyo cómo una bestia salvaje.

—¡Retira eso, retíralo! —los dos hermanos ruedan por el suelo, hechos una pelota de brazos y piernas que se arañan y pegan, pero Nina piensa rápido y siguiendo una técnica que le enseñó la tía Mei, dibuja un círculo en el suelo y en unos segundos activa una transmutación que crea una pequeña mano hecha de tierra que aparta a Maes de un empujón.

Apenas tiene cinco años, y ya es obvio quién ha heredado la genialidad de Edward en alquimia.

Maes se levanta, con el pelo rubio lleno de tierra y echando humo por las orejas. Está hecho una furia, y el carácter de los Rockbell arde en sus ojos dorados con más fuerza que nunca.

—¡Mamá te prohibió hacer alquimia sin que papá estuviera delante! ¡Se lo voy a decir, le diré que me has atacado y entonces te prohibirá hacer alquimia! —chilla el niño dando saltos, y tras decir estas palabras sale corriendo en dirección a sus padres como un pequeño torbellino hecho de oro y suciedad.

—¡No, vuelve! ¡Maes, lo siento! ¡Maes!

* * *

Volvamos con la plácida escena de antes. Una pareja a la sombra de los árboles, el mantel a cuadros azules y blancos, el cielo claro y el sol brillando. Pero el libro ha sido dejado de lado y la corona de flores descansa deshecha, en el suelo. Sólo llevan diez minutos discutiendo, pero parece una eternidad.

—¡Por el amor de dios, Winry no puedes negarle eso! ¡Forma parte de ella, lo necesita! No puedes...

—¿No puedo qué? ¿Negarle a una alquimista que haga alquimia? ¡Pues claro que puedo si tiene cinco años y medio!

—¡Eso da igual! Yo empecé a estudiar con cuatro y Al con tres, ella es...

—...un genio, lo sé. Lo sé, Edward llevas diciéndomelo durante meses y meses...

—¿Entonces porqué no me haces caso? —gruñe Ed exasperado, y Winry le mira directamente a los ojos, azul contra dorado durante un largo minuto.

—Porque Maes no lo es —dice con voz fría—, y si Maes va a empezar su entrenamiento cómo mecánico con doce años, lo mismo hará Nina. No quiero darle más motivos para sentirse inferior a su hermana sólo porque no es tan listo cómo ella. ¿O acaso quieres que la envidia que le tiene se transforme en odio? Ni hablar, Ed. Ambos empezarán al mismo tiempo y ya. No toques más el tema.

La testarudez de los Rockbell es legendaria, pero la de los Elric lo es aún más.

—No lo entiendes, Win, sigues sin entenderlo. _No puedes_ prohibirle a un alquimista que haga alquimia, es algo natural, cómo respirar. Cuándo digo que lo necesita, es porque _de veras_ lo necesita. ¡Y no es su culpa que haya heredado mi cerebro! ¿Que quieres, que se muera de aburrimiento dando vueltas por aquí? ¡Necesita un reto!

—¡Y una vez más, ignoras olímpicamente a tu hijo! ¿Que pasa, que porque no puede hacer alquimia no vale lo mismo para ti? —y nada más decir estas palabras Winry se lleva una mano a la boca, porque sabe que se ha pasado y Ed se limita a dirigirle una sombría mirada.

—¿De veras piensas eso? ¿Que no quiero a mi propio _hijo_?

—Ed, lo siento, yo... —se acerca a él, conciliadora y más tranquila, le agarra del brazo en un gesto cariñoso, y cuándo él la aparta suavemente siente en la boca del estómago el amargo sabor del rechazo. Ésta vez ha ido demasiado lejos. Quizá debería haber cedido. Quizá...

—¡Ed, Winry! ¡Hey! —interrumpiendo el tenso ambiente, Alphonse y Mei se acercan hacia la colina abrazados por la cintura, ella con el aspecto de un inmenso globo enfundado en un vestido lila y él cargando una gran cesta de picnic bajo el brazo. Ambos sonríen, y ella les mira de soslayo, preguntándose cómo pueden parecer siempre tan tranquilos, tan felices. ¿Acaso nunca tienen problemas, nunca se pelean? ¿Serán ella y Ed los raros?

Dejando a su taciturno esposo detrás, Winry se levanta para recibirles y pronto viene el típico intercambio de besos, abrazos y _"¡feliz cumpleaños, Mei!, qué tal has estado, yo muy bien, y tú, sí, todo genial." _Los cuatro se sientan sobre el mantel, y la conversación aligera el ambiente, hace que Edward recupere su acostumbrada alegría y energía, aunque la sombra que Winry ve tras sus ojos la avisa de que el tema no ha quedado cerrado.

Va a ser una pelea, muy, muy larga.

—¿Y dónde andan los niños?

—Oh, jugando por ahí. Cómo nosotros cuándo teníamos su edad, supongo —responde Winry, y Edward tiembla ligeramente a su lado, visiblemente molesto ante el giro de la conversación. Es obvio que no quiere hablar de los niños, y en cuánto Alphonse y Mei lo notan el ambiente se enrarece.

Ninguno dice nada durante unos minutos, inseguros sobre cómo romper el hielo, cuándo de repente dos voces infantiles llegan corriendo desde el bosque, y ante ellos se presenta un desastrado Maes, cubierto de tierra, hierba y rojo cómo si acabara de correr una maratón. Detrás de él viene Nina, con el pelo todo enredado y el vestido, una vez blanco, teñido de color verde.

Winry empieza a contar de cien hacia atrás mentalmente con tal de no matarlos. Aún.

—¡Maes, Nina! ¿Qué demonios habéis hecho? ¡Os dije que teníais que manteneros limpios para celebrar el cumpleaños de tía Mei! ¡Os lo dije y os lo repetí varias veces! ¡Quiero una explicación a la de ya! —ambos niños se ponen a hablar de golpe, una cacofonía de insultos y gritos y acusaciones que sólo dan dolor de cabeza. Una simple mirada de Winry basta para callarlos a los dos—. ¡Silencio! Maes, habla tú, y despacio. Nina, espera a que acabe.

Detrás de ella, los otros tres adultos observan la escena impasibles. Cuándo Winry está regañando a los niños, es mejor no interferir.

—¡Nina se metió conmigo, mamá! ¡Dijo que era el peor mecánico del mundo y luego usó alquimia contra mí! —lloriquea el niño, y aunque trata de parecer fuerte, las palabras de su hermana aún le duelen. Ésta le mira entre avergonzada y furiosa.

—¡Sólo era una broma, yo...!

—¡A callar! ¡Nina, te he dicho que no puedes usar alquimia sin tu padre delante, es peligroso! —le chilla a su hija, y la pobre niña se hecha a llorar de inmediato porque sólo tiene cinco años y su madre le da miedo. Edward sale de su sopor en cuánto la oye, y la acoge en sus brazos dirigiéndole una mirada acusadora a Winry. La mujer se retuerce incómoda y desvía la vista.

—Yo...yo sólo quería defenderme, Maes me estaba pegando, y yo... —balbucea Nina entre lágrimas, y su confesión hace que Edward mire a su hijo con ojos de acero.

—¡Maes! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¡Tu hermana tiene sólo cinco años, no puedes pegarle! —le regaña severamente, y el chico contiene las lágrimas con esfuerzo, rojo de vergüenza.

—¡Ella se estaba metiendo conmigo! ¡Me estaba insultando! ¡Y tu no tienes derecho a decirme esas cosas! ¡Eres un mentiroso papá, y mamá siempre dice que no se tiene que mentir! —replica el niño molesto, y Edward se queda lívido, blanco cómo el papel igual que los otros adultos.

—¿De que estás hablando, Maes? —pregunta Alphonse con delicadeza, y el chico responde a la defensiva, molesto.

—¡Papá nunca nos habló de que era un Alquimista Estatal, de que trabajaba para el tío Roy y que había pasado muchas aventuras! ¡Nos ha mentido! ¿Cómo espera que nos portemos bien nosotros si no se porta bien él?

* * *

Ha sido una tarde muy, muy larga. El sol ya se oculta por el horizonte, una bola incandescente de ardiente color rojo que pinta el cielo con tonos naranjas y una ligera brisa nocturna sopla a lo largo de los campos, llevando consigo el olor a flores, a tierra y tranquilidad. Bajo el árbol de la colina todo está mucho más tranquilo. Los niños duermen sobre el mantel, abrazados y mucho más limpios, exhaustos tras pasarse todo el día interrogando a su padres y tíos sobre el pasado que siempre les habían ocultado.

Ha sido una historia fascinante, un cuento sobre homúnculos, un joven príncipe, un malvado ser llamado Padre y un montón de gente que conocen luchando juntos por un bien común. Edward ha dejado fuera lo peor, claro, la guerra de Ishbal, todo el asunto de la transmutación humana...ha sido una versión muy recortada de los hechos, y sin embargo, para ellos es bastante.

La verdad completa sería demasiado.

Los adultos también se han relajado, y Edward y Winry han llegado al acuerdo de que ambos niños podrán empezar a estudiar lo que deseen a pesar de la diferencia de edad, cerrando así un desagradable tema que ninguno de los dos quiere volver a tocar. Ellos aún no lo saben, claro. Se han quedado dormidos mientras sus padres lo comentaban. Y todos están de acuerdo en que van a dar saltos de alegría en cuánto se enteren.

Lo cierto es que la estampa es muy bonita. Una joven pareja que descansa contra el tronco de un árbol, un libro en el regazo de él y una corona de flores en las manos de ella. Se abrazan por la cintura y se susurran palabras dulces al oído, ninguno de los dos atendiendo realmente a lo que hacen. Los niños durmiendo con aire plácido, envueltos en esa ternura y esa inocencia que sólo la niñez puede proporcionar —esa inocencia que Edward y Winry tanto han peleado por conservar—, cómo dos pequeños angelitos incapaces de hacer travesura alguna.

Y un poco alejados de la familia, otra pareja, ésta aún más joven y formada por una mujer muy embarazada y un atractivo hombre que ríe junto a ella. Acostados sobre la hierba, miran hacia el cielo cada vez más oscuro y tratan de distinguir las estrellas entre risas, pero él la distrae constantemente con comentarios sobre lo guapa que será Trisha cuándo nazca, una pequeña pelota cómo su madre, y Mei se pregunta si Sen heredará la estatura de su querido tío o el extraño amor por los gatos de su padre.

Es una imagen plácida, dulce, feliz. Para un completo desconocido, son la familia perfecta. Y Alphonse no puede evitar pensar que quizá sea verdad, que a pesar de lo mucho que discuten, en el fondo no dejan de ser una gran familia unida por esas mismas discusiones. Después de todo, la familia es cómo el algodón de azucar — dulce, pero con algunos nudos.

Y este nudo ha sido un bonito día de verano, lleno de risas, peleas, discusiones, anécdotas y una tarta de cumpleaños.

* * *

_Ale, se acabo. Releyendo capítulos anteriores, me he dado cuenta de que mi estilo de escritura ha cambiado y se ha vuelto más descriptivo, más...¿florido? No sé como explicarlo, pero lo veo distinto. Y no sé si os gustará o no, pero bueno, ¡es lo que hay! _

_Gracias por leer y recordad que las críticas y opiniones son siempre bien aceptadas. ¡Los comentarios son amor, gente!_


End file.
